Disfraces
by Anyara
Summary: Entonces te veo, al menos creo que lo hago. A metros de mí, cubierta con una capa roja hasta la cabeza. ¿Caperucita? De haberlo sabido, me habría puesto piel en lugar de plumas. Bill Kaulitz - Serie Erótica


**Disfraces**

**Serie Erótica**

.

El ruido. La gente. La música. Grupos de diferentes tipos. Jóvenes, adultos, parejas mayores. Más música, risas, diversión. Todo a mí alrededor está pensado para hacer de esta noche, una noche diferente.

Entonces te veo, al menos creo que lo hago. A metros de mí, cubierta con una capa roja hasta la cabeza. ¿Caperucita? De haberlo sabido, me habría puesto piel en lugar de plumas.

Intento avanzar hacia ti, me miras fugazmente mientras te alejas. En medio de las personas distingo el rojo sangre de tu capa. Me detengo cuando te acercas a un árbol y alcanzas algo más de altura. Te sostienes del tronco y me observas. Tu mirada llega a mí y me cruza por completo. Cada terminación nerviosa recibe una descarga. Te ansió.

¿Qué eres, ninfa de mis noches?

El ruido de la calle y las personas a mi alrededor se detienen. Se nublan ante mi mente. Sólo te veo a ti, envuelta en rojo.

- Bill.

Atiendo a la voz junto a mí, miro a mi hermano que me busca. Vuelvo a mirar en tu dirección, pero ya no estás.

¿Estuviste en realidad?

El ruido regresa, las personas se mueven nuevamente. Y yo me pregunto, una vez más, si existes.

De regreso en casa, embriagado por la noche y su particular aire de clandestinidad, entro en mi habitación sin encender la luz de inmediato. Observo mi cama vacía ¿Porqué no has venido? Dijiste que dejarías de hacerlo cuando me enamorara, pero no lo he hecho. Sin embargo has dejado de venir y te extraño.

Dejo el tocado de mi disfraz sobre una silla. Comienzo a desatar las alas negras que he llevado durante la noche. Y me quedo sin aliento, cuando noto el roce de tus dedos sobre mis dedos. Estás a mi espalda. Siento tu calor. Cierro los ojos, quiero tocarte, pero no lo hago, simplemente te permito desatar mis alas, las que caen al suelo con un golpe seco.

Tantas veces, tantas noches te he tenido entre las paredes que habito y sin embargo no sé nada de ti. ¿Quiero saberlo? No lo sé, quizás únicamente quiero saber si eres real.

Mis manos viajan hacia atrás, encontrando tus caderas bajo la tela, te pego a mi espalda. Tus manos buscan en mi pecho el cierre de mi chaqueta. No hablamos, ni tú ni yo decimos nada. Yo no puedo. No sé tú razón.

El chaleco hecho de plumas cae también. Me vas desnudando. El pecho se me agita. Extrañamente no es por el deseo presente.

- Te he extrañado…

Dices finalmente. El aliento cálido de tus palabras choca contra mi piel, contra mi columna, a través de la ropa. Aprieto más mis dedos contra tu cadera. Me giro hacía ti.

- ¿Por qué no has venido entonces?

Te reclamo en un susurro que parece una caricia.

Alzas una mano y la llevas al nacimiento de mi cabello. Me tocas suavemente, tus dedos bajan por mi rostro, sin tocarlo. Aún está maquillado.

- Estoy aquí…

Respondes, como si quisieras cubrir con ello, todas las ausencias.

Muevo la capucha que aún cubre tu cabeza, la deslizo y ella cae por su propio peso tras tu espalda. Solías parecerme tan etérea, envuelta en aquella mascara de ensoñación que te envolvía. Ahora te siento más corpórea, más firme entre mis manos. Como si pudiera retenerte conmigo una vida entera.

Desató la cinta que ajusta la capa a tu cuello y esta cae de tus hombros a causa de la gravedad y estás ahí, desnuda ante mí. Como siempre lo has estado, completamente mía, aunque sólo sea por el instante en que tocas mi mundo.

Y te beso, sin importarme que mi maquillaje se desfigure contra tus labios. Siento crecer el ansia desesperada. Y te empujo con mi cuerpo hacía la cama, buscando tembloroso, los cordones que sostienen mi ropa, apresando aún mi piel. Tus manos me ayudan, siento tus dedos deslizando las ataduras. Toda mi libertad está en tus manos y tú no eres capaz de verlo.

"_Un día te enamorarás… y yo dejaré de venir"_

Estoy enamorado, pero aún vienes. Quizás porque no lo sabes. Quizás porque no te lo he confesado.

¿Si lo supieras, me abandonarías?

Dejemos de una vez los disfraces. Ayúdame a quitármelo todo.

Tus dedos sueltan los cordones que sostienen mi pantalón a la cadera. Suspiras, cuando logras desatarlos. Te sientas en el borde de la cama, como aquella otra noche, el corazón se me desboca al imaginar el tacto de tus labios en mi sexo. Lo deseo, te deseo a ti. Quiero que me toques y tocarte. Quiero pertenecerte.

Deslizas, desde mi muslo, la cremallera de mis botas cosquilleándome la piel. Apresúrate, ya no soporto la lejanía. Necesito estar en tu interior, ¿no lo ves?

Comienzo a quitar lo que falta de mi ropa, de alguna forma este no es un encuentro tranquilo. Todo en él, está cargado de la ansiedad que produce la ausencia. Y la incertidumbre.

Quiero avanzar contigo hacía la cama. Me sostengo con una rodilla entre tus piernas, recuerdo de pronto el maquillaje en mi rostro, ya tienes la boca pintada del negro de mis labios y el rojo de los tuyos. Sí te habías pintado los labios de rojo. Un rojo tan encendido como mi deseo.

Nada importa, sólo tenerte.

Hundirme en ti, como una fiera herida. Hundirme. Entrar.

Sentir el calor febril de tu interior. Quemarme desde la raíz de mi deseo. Arder por dentro hasta perder la razón. Escuchar tu voz asfixiada suplicando por más. Pegarme a tu cuerpo con vehemencia. Sentir la presión de tu pecho contra el mío, cuando te encaje sobre mi cadera, abrazándote para que no te esfumes, para que no te vayas.

Así, como ahora te tengo. Así como ahora mi sexo llena tu cavidad. Así como tu pecho se arrastra contra el mío cuando subes y bajas sobre mi cadera. De este modo angustiante en que tu voz me suplica que te aferre, que no te suelte. Que te haga mía.

- Bill…

Te escuchó murmurar. Y no puedo decir tu nombre. Porque ni tu nombre sé. Ninfa de mis sueños encantados.

- Dime tu nombre…

Te pido en medio de jadeos.

- Tú lo sabes…

Jadeas cuando sientes que mi cadera sale a tu encuentro.

- No… No…

Busco en mi mente, en medio de los destellos de placer. Pero no hay una respuesta. No la tengo. Me desespero y esa desesperación me hace apretarte más. Te quejas. Tus uñas se clavan en mis hombros. Me miras, extrañamente sometida. Acaricias suavemente mis cejas, como si temieras tocarme. Yo vuelvo a alzar mi cadera hacia ti, gimes suavemente, volviendo a enfocar mis ojos.

- Son plumas…

Te refieres a mis pestañas. Lo había olvidado. El maquillaje.

- Eres tan hermoso…

Susurras. Y tus pulgares se posan sobre mis parpados, obligándome a cerrar los ojos, deslizándolos hacia mi sien, ejerciendo una pequeña presión que barre con mi maquillaje. Te observo, sonríes disfrutando del cuadro que pintas en mi rostro.

- Dime tu nombre…

Te suplico, sintiendo las lágrimas amontonarse en mi garganta. No quiero que te vayas. No quiero volver a pasar horas esperando a que me permitas verte, durante el corto tiempo que dura un encuentro.

¿No te das cuenta que me muero de sed?

Te llevo contra la cama, dejando la posición en la que estábamos. Me mueve sin abandonar tu interior, porque es lo único que ahora me da seguridad. Mientras esté dentro de ti, seguirás a mi lado, como si te anclara a mi realidad. Y me empujo profundamente, forzando con mis pies contra el colchón.

- Dímelo…

Te vuelvo a pedir.

- Lo sabes…

Noto como se quiebra tu propia voz.

¿Por qué lloramos?

Vuelvo a empujarme en tu interior, como si escuchar tus quejas, te hiciera más real. Tus brazos se cierran en torno a mí, tus piernas se aferran a mi cintura. Tu cadera busca la mía. Y mi sexo palpita dentro de tu calor, descargándose dentro de ti, profundamente en ti, completamente en ti. Reflejando como un espejo, tu propio ardor.

- Quédate conmigo…

Te susurró en el oído, hundido el rostro en tu cuello.

- No pertenezco a tu mundo…

Me dices, apretándote más a mi cuerpo, estrangulando mi cadera con tus muslos.

Y recuerdo de pronto tu nombre. Tan indescifrable, que no puedo pronunciarlo. Porque tu nombre está hecho de añoranza, de deseo, de fantasías. De esa inconmensurable necesidad de amor y de mí. De esa parte de mi alma que te llama en sueños, a los que respondes con un beso que me habla de belleza.

.

**Este oneshot andaba en mi cabeza, ya saben, desde el disfraz. Lamentablemente para mí, no ha sido parte de un sueño con Bill. Ainsss… ya… pero ya llegará, siempre llegan, de lo contrario esta serie no habría comenzado. **

**Es extraño, pero ha ido tomando matices de historia, a pesar de ser sólo oneshot. Igual tendré que numerarlas a este paso.**

**Besos y espero que la disfrutaran y que me dejen sus mensajitos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
